The Unknown Guardian
by Aduro Witch
Summary: Harry can't even seem to get this whole dieing thing right. Whisked away from death and told to watch Sherlock Holmes was well and good when he was first asked but no one told him what a complete jerk he was!
1. Prologue

**Edited 12/27/2012**

***Disclaimer*  
**

* * *

It seemed like the afterlife would be a little bit livelier considering all the people that died over the centuries but no this...what or where ever he was only held him. There was blackness all around him but not. It was one of the most bizarre experiences that he had ever had...and that was saying something.

He can walk and his been for ages. Weren't you supposed to be able float when you were died? Then with what seems like he seems movement ahead and he can't help but watch as it grows and brightens with each elegant movement it makes.

It's smooth and wispy and flows through the air. Almost like smoke but not. It is golden in color and almost seems to glow. Is it him or are is there whispering in this unknown force. A call of his name, yet he is not afraid and can't help but want to touch.

So, without a second thought he reaches out and his fingers graze along its surface. Then with so much as hint the golden mist and the person known as Harry Potter are gone.

Harry awakens and is shocked to find himself in a morgue. It's quiet...which most morgues are, but that thought is derailed when the doors open and a Doctor pushing a gurney comes in.

It's pretty obvious the person can't see him so the only conclusion Harry can come up with is he is a ghost.

"Yes, that is the correct answer." Harry jumps and turns to see a man standing behind him.

The man in question gave off an air of deadly intent although his posture belied that. His arms are at his side and his smile is more creepy than friendly, a true wolf sheep's clothing. Perhaps he is a demon?

"No, I am not a demon. I am something much more. I am a messenger from the higher ups." The movement of the only living occupant caused both heads to turn and watch as the Doctor carefully open the bag and remove its small cargo. Harry's' throat tightens when he sees the small body of a baby.

"We have a mission for you, Harry." Harry turns at his name but the beings eyes were still on the infant.

Harry swallows around the lump in his throat and turns back towards the examination table only to realize that the Doctor was frozen...time had stopped.

"The mother of this child will someday die...and when that does happen you will be sent to live with your aunt. This relative will be the landlady of someone very important." It was here that the man's eyes turned and trained on Harry's, unblinking and very serious.

"It is imperative that you keep this man alive."

Harry looks away first and turns his gaze back towards the baby. He was overcome with so many questions and doubts but...just the thought of making a mother, who has lost her child, happy once more. To know that instead of her arranging a funeral and hearing sorry for your loss; instead will hear congratulations! Well, that just seemed like the right thing to do.

He turned back towards the man, who was smiling eerily and holding out his hand. Harry reached for it as he asked who it was he was going to be looking out for.

"Sherlock Holmes"

After that there was only darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

** I would like to thank all those who reviewed and for those that added this to their story alert. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

***Disclaimer*  
**

**Author Notes at the bottom**

* * *

**** **Chapter 1**

He was seven years old when he asked his mum why she always called him her little miracle. She gave him a soft small and told him how he was a thought to be a still born; only to surprise everyone by making a fuss in the morgue.

His green eyes widened and he asked more questions. His mother smiled good naturally and answered every one of them to the best of her ability, because at one time she may not have had this.

At one time she would not have heard the small cry of a baby at one o'clock in the morning. Have the chance to praise a little young child when they used their 'Big Boy Potty' for the first time. Kissing away hurts and watching as he grew...never hearing I love you, mummy.

A small hand touches her cheek and she looks down and sees confused worry swimming in his big green eyes.

"Mum, your crying. I'm sorry I asked..."

"Darling, that's not it at all. Talking about it doesn't make me sad. It makes me unbelievably happy" She gives him a watery smile and scoops him up into a big hug. He has a look of confusion on his face, but she can see he accepts her reasoning.

She places him back on the ground and ruffles his hair a bit. Black hair just like her sweet William; who passed away not long after she found that she was with child.

"Harry, why don't you grab your coat. I think a stroll in the park is just what we need" Her child smiles brightly and runs off to do just that.

* * *

Harry was eleven years old when had his first memory of the life he once had. His mum was feeling a little down so he brought up the idea of going to the beach. She seemed to brighten almost instantly.

She once told him that she had met his father at the beach. He was fishing along the shore line with a friend while her sister and her were collecting sea shells.

Everyone that knew him had said he looks just like him, and it's true. The pictures that his mum has shown him had a man with black fly away hair,tanned skin and green eyes.

He seemed like the real friendly sort. A good soul who always looked out for others. Harry was proud to be his fathers son...he just hoped he didn't inherit his height. Maybe 5'10 or 5'11... because 5'7 for a man was just not going to cut it!

The first thing they do when get to the beach is take off his shoes. The sand is warm and feels good against his feet. He helps his mum set out a blanket for a small picnic and afterwards they build sand castles.

It's when his mum is sunbathing and he's at the shore playing in the tide when he sees a flash of pink.

A young couple had just arrived,the woman was carrying a small bag while the man was carrying a beach umbrella.

A pink umbrella..._A giant of a man has blown a door open and walks into small cabin. He has a large tangled beard,dark friendly eyes,a coat with many pockets...and a pink umbrella._

_A large man carrying a rifle and thin woman clinging to his arm come towards the man and him. They are saying things about a school;fighting about him going,and the overweight man says something offensive about someone named Dumbledore._

_The giant of a man bends rifle in the others hands and whirls on a boy ,who is definitely in need of some exercise, and points his umbrella...at Dudley...that's the boy's name, a light shots from the tip and a curly pigs tail is now on his bottom._

Harry laugh's out loud to himself and turns towards his mum who is watching with a curious look. He tells her about it and she laughs as well and stands.

"You have such a good imagination, Harry." She says as she walks towards him and pats his shoulder.

"Come on,lets go for a little dip." Harry smiles and joins her in the water.

* * *

When Harry is fourteen he finds a stick. It looks just like the one in his dreams but that isn't really possible...is it?

He thinks on this for a bit and figures it can't really hurt to try out one of those _spells_. It was just a dream so what could possibly happen?

He is both surprised and frightened when it does indeed work. It wasn't anything big; just a light at the tip of his wand, that's what it was called after all. Lumos was the only spell he could think of that he could actually handle.

All he could really do was stare at it in fading sunlight. He knew before he actually tried that it would work. But why?

There was something he was missing. He could feel it deep within core and he felt helpless. Usually he ignored the feeling and went on with life as normal but on those rare occasions he would have glimpses of something that he was pretty sure was a memory.

Once he was at the library and came across a book about past lives and it all seemed to make sense. The dreams and the weird feelings of deja vu made since, but now he just didn't know. Yes, people had past life experiences but how many have had something from that actually be presented to them?

Harry grips the wand and is almost tempted to through it as far as he can and forget about it...he doesn't. Instead he takes it to his room and places it in a shoe box under his bed.

* * *

Harry is sixteen when his mum passes away but he knew this was going to happen at some point. After all it was what he was told all those years ago. But he had no idea of how much he would come to love this woman, who was his mother.

She was everything he would have ever hoped and more.

How can one small blood clot do so much damage? He knew so many spells ...defense,transfiguration, charms but nothing that could have heal a brain after it's been ravaged by an aneurism. Maybe if had paid attention in potions class...no he shouldn't think like that. She wouldn't want him to dwell on this. His mum would want him to face the world with his head held high,so that's just what he would do.

Of course he would never forget her. Just as he had never forgotten anyone that he ever cared about.

His Aunt had sent for him,of course. She was a kind woman and always seemed able to make him smile. His uncle on the other hand was someone he rather not think about. Someone not worth his time, just like Uncle Vernon.

He looked up as is his train rolled into the station. This was it. This was how he was going to get to London...the place were he would meet Sherlock Holmes.

He had no idea of what he was supposed to do or who the man actually was, but he had to be important. Why else would he be brought here? Sighing, Harry grabbed his two suitcases and started for the line that was forming by the train.

What kind of trouble could a muggle actually get into anyway? He was pretty sure his life was going to be filled with normal everyday things and Harry couldn't wait.

Of course things don't always go as planned.

* * *

**I Hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and let me know! I am also in need of a Beta...so if your interested PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I apologize for taking so long to update. I wish to also thank all those who reviewed as well as added this story to their alerts/favorites. So enjoy and please review!**

***Disclaimer*  
**

**P.S. I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes.  
**

* * *

"Greetings, Mr. Potter."

All Harry could do was stare at the man in front of him. There was just no way that the man from all those years ago would just suddenly appear here. Well, actually it made a little since considering where he was going but one thing didn't make since.

The man before him was not the same. This person in front of him looked to be in his fifties. He had very thin brown hair with white streaked through it. His skin had a grey pallor to it and his finger nails looked like they had some black in them. Good God this body was dead!

That was the only thing Harry could think of and it made his stomach turn. The suite the man was wearing didn't really help matters…it just made him look creepy. Like he might have jumped from the scene of a horror picture and decided to take a stroll.

The old man gave a feral grin and shut the compartment door with a loud click. He took two steps in front of Harry and learned forward only to feel the tip of a wand on his chest. His black eyes stared into Harry's for what felt like ages before he gave a long suffering sigh and straightened and walked to the seat opposite Harry's.

"This body unsettles you?" The old man said with an air of boredom;like it was normal for some dead thing to come in and walk and talk to you, which in his mind probably was normal.

"Of course it's unsettling! I did not inspect an old man,who by all accounts looks dead, to come walking in here. Let alone that said dead person would be possessed by some messenger of some deity." These words just seem to amuse the old man more and that aggravated Harry.

"This man died of natural causes a few cars down and this was the only time I would have a chance to discuss some key points with you" At this Harry seemed to calm down just a little, but his grip on his wand tightened just a little more.

"Our dear Sherlock Holmes is not where you expect him to be."

Harry gives the old man a incredulous look and leans forward. His hands make abrupt movements before he makes an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and leans back in exasperation.

"You told me that he would be renting one of my Aunts flats! "Harry hisses

"I said he would be, so it's not my fault you misinterpreted. "The messenger says this like _Harry _was the one in the wrong.

The man was obviously playing around with him and that was something Harry did not put up with. He wasn't going to let this thing get under his skin. So he straightened in his seat and composed a look of indifference on his face.

"I did not _misinterpret_ what you said and you know it. So just tell me what I need to do and let me mourn in peace. "The man's dark gaze swirled with amusement and it irked Harry that he was so readable.

"You have had sixteen years to mourn." Harry's is standing over the thing and has his wand pressed against the dead skin without even realizing what he's doing.

"Don't you dare say that to me. "Harry says. He has a look of deadly calm on his face, but this just belies the rage that lies underneath.

The man's face is blank and his black eyes are no longer showing amusement. Anger is sharp in his eyes and it makes Harry pause, but not enough to back down. Of course, that one moment is all that is needed to have himself grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground.

Harry still has his wand trained on the head of the body in front of him but would be of little use with his air way be blocked off.

"Are we done? I hope so, because I refuse to be sucked into your pathetic mortal sentiment. I told you in the beginning what was to become of the woman that you would call mother. So pull yourself together, because I _really _don't want to be here any longer than I need to be." With that said Harry was released and he crumpled to the floor gasping for air.

The man is sitting composed; all the while not looking as if he hasn't almost squeezed the life from someone. Harry has regained his breathe enough to rise shakily to his feet and stumbles to his seat. The car is quite, but that doesn't last long.

"As I was saying, he is not where you expect him to be. He will be at University and I must warn that it will be difficult to capture his attention." The man leaned forward and motioned for Harry to do the same.

Harry reluctantly inched closer, but readied himself in case he was attacked again.

"Your dear Uncle has done some naughty things over the years. He has kept evidence of his deeds somewhere within his and your Aunts flat. Find it and show this to Sherlock."

Harry pulls away and gives the man a confused look. "Why would I show that to him?"

The gaunt face stretches with a dark smile." Because, he loves it…the mystery…that is. He is constantly looking for something to occupy his time with. Eventually he will turn to drugs, which you must thwart."

"How do you expect me to stop someone from wanting to do drugs?" Harry asks irritably.

"I really don't care what you do Mr. Potter just as long as he is not doing things that could kill himself." With that said the man rises and starts towards the door.

"Is that it then?" Harry says as he jumps to his feet.

Dark eyes study him expectantly and Harry sighs in frustration." You expect me to do all this and I have no idea why. What's so great about this man that would make some other-worldly beings drag a dead Wizard to another dimension put him in a dead baby's body, and give him the task of watching over some person they don't even know?"

The messenger chuckles and gives Harry a look then turns and opens the compartment door. "You will know in time" With that said he's gone an Harry can do is stare.

* * *

"Harry, over here dear!"

His Aunt rushes towards him and pulls him into a hug. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes. Her face has a pleasantness about it and her voice is soothing and full of love whenever she speaks to him. He has always been rather fond of her and silently wishes that she was his Aunt in another life; which is more that could be said about his Uncle.

Victor was tall and lean. He had dark eyes that seemes detest everyone and everything. In all, Harry didn't like him one bit. Even more so now that he knew that was up to no good.

He pulls away from and his Aunt gives him a once over. "I am so sorry I missed the funeral but you know how your Uncle Victor is. A Mr. Scrooge when it comes to money and a grump to boot! But of course that isn't an excuse to miss my own sister's funeral and leaving my nephew to deal with it all." His Aunt's voice begins to waver.

"It's alright Aunt Emma. I understand so don't go beating yourself up over it." Harry gives her another hug then he releases her and grabs his two suit cases and they both walk to his Uncle.

"Do you have any other bags?" Asks his Uncle as he holds his hand out for a handshake. Harry thinks about not shaking his it but he doesn't want to upset his Aunt.

"No, this is it." Harry says as he grabs the hand and gives it a small shake.

His Uncle nods and he turns and heads towards the exit while his Aunt and he trail behind.

* * *

His Aunt and Uncles flat is a welcomed site. He is rather worn out from everything that has happened the last couple of weeks. It's homey and cheerful just like his Aunt and Harry actual sighs when he steps through the threshold.

His Uncle gives him an odd look before heading towards the living room and flipping on the telly. His Aunt on the other hand pats his back and takes one of his suit cases.

"Come on then, I'm sure your tired and could use a little nap before dinner." She leads him to a small room that has a twin bed with a dark blue comforter, a night stand with a lamp was decorated with little kittens, an oak desk and dresser and a small closet.

"I know it's not much but I'm sure once you've settled in you can fix it up and make youself feel more at home."

"It's perfect." Harry says with reassuring smile.

His Aunt gives an answering smile and places his suit case beside the bed.

"Go ahead and relax and I'll get you when dinner is ready" Harry nods and she leaves shutting the door behind her.

His smile vanishes and he sighs wearily. He places the suit case beside the other and sits down in the bed. The telly is muted by his closed door but it's welcome because he doesn't really think he could handle it totally quite.

He slips his shoes off and lies on the bed and his mind drifts from all that has happened to all he will have to do. He wishes he didn't have do it on his own. That Ron or Hermione were there to help and support him.

He knows that won't be happening though so why bother even thinking it. His mind drifts to Sherlock Holmes and for the millionth time wonders who he is to merit such care. Well, in any case Harry dislikes him. It wasn't Sherlock's fault he was brought here instead of being able to be with his family in the afterlife, but he had to mad at someone.

Who knows maybe his thoughts would change once he met the guy but there was one problem with that. First he had to find the evidence that the messenger spoke of then find mystery man himself.

With an irritated sigh Harry rolled onto his stomach and tries to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! The next chapter is finally here! I would like to take a moment and thank all those that reviewed and added this story to their favs/alert list.  
**

**I would also like to thank my beta Mikiri's Revenge.  
**

**Areus Bookworm-Sherlock is eighteen while Harry is sixteen. Just to be clear about the present date it's 1996. **

**By the way...Sherlock is here at last!  
**

**Kudos to the person that catches what Sherlock missed because there always something, right? **

**Well enjoy the new chapter and please review!  
**

***Disclaimer*  
**

* * *

Harry had been here for two months, and not once has he seen evidence of his Uncle's dark deeds. He couldn't just blatantly search the house because questions would start being asked. He was on the verge of just straight out asking him, but then his Uncle had announced he was going on a business trip to America. That was more than enough time to search through his Uncle's things.

The last night before the trip had him watching TV with his Uncle. Of course he was on the far end of the couch, which was as far away from his Uncle's favorite chair as possible. It felt awkward sitting in the room with him because they had nothing to really talk about.

A part of him couldn't help but think that his Uncle knew what he was up to because he would get this look in his eye saying: I know what you're up to and you had better stop, of course that was a ludicrous assumption. No one could possibly know what happened and what he was here doing.

His eyes moved away from the TV and towards his Uncle, and hementally jumped when he saw that his Uncle's eyes were already trained on him. They were dark and bottomless and seemed to hold no emotion; at least that's what he saw. Whenever his Uncle looked at him like this he was reminded of the man he really was, because any human that had any good in their heart would never have that look in their eyes.

His Aunt on the other hand saw love, devotion, contentment and so much more, but Harry knew it was just an act. His Uncle only showed her those things to make her feel happy and loved and it sickened him. She deserved better.

His Uncle blinked a couple of times and the look was gone. In its place was that of a stern but friendly human being. "Harry, I want you to behave yourself and look after your Aunt while I am gone. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded his head and his Uncle gave a slight smile "There's a good lad. Now why don't you go set the table? I suspect dinner will be done soon."

He rises from the couch and tries not to walk too fast from the room. It's not like he is scared of the man. No, he just doesn't like watching him slip on a mask when he knows what could lie underneath.

The table is already set, so he heads to the kitchen and almost runs into his Aunt who is holding a serving plate.

"Oh sorry dear, I didn't see you there." Harry smiles and holds out his hands and gently takes the plate from his Aunt. She lightly pats his back as he turns to place the food on the table.

"Thank you Harry. I've just had so much on my mind." His Aunt says with a tired smile.

"Is there something I can do?" Harry asks.

His Aunt chuckles and places fiddles with a fork on the table. "On dear, it's nothing to warrant too much concern. I always fret when your Uncle goes away."

Harry frowns at this and spares his Uncle a glance in the other room before walking back in to the kitchen with his Aunt. "What exactly does Uncle Victor do? I mean I know he's in accounting but why does he go to America?"

She gives a little smile before walking grabbing a pitcher and filling it with water. "He helps the bank that has investors that live in Florida."

Harry's eyebrows raise in surprise and glances around the kitchen. Nothing really shows Harry that his Uncle has the salary of someone that important. He startles when he hears his Aunt's laugh and glances at her inquisitively.

"We both know how your Uncle is. Besides money isn't the thing that makes one happy. It's the people you surround yourself with."

"That was something my mum used to tell me." His voice shakes a bit at the end of the sentence, but hemanages a smile and looks at his Aunt who returns it.

She reaches over and gives him a hug then grabs an ice tray from the fridge. She puts half of the ice cubes in the water pitcher and hands it to him before putting the tray back. She then heads towards the family area to tell Uncle Victor that it was time to eat.

It was during dinner that Harry decided he would do everything in his power to prevent his Aunt from discovering who his Uncle really was, even if that meant lying.

* * *

He started his search as soon as his Aunt was out the door. It usually took her about an hour to do the shopping. Hopefully that would be all the time he would need to look.

His first destination was the family room, which turned up nothing. Next were the dining room, kitchen and the bathroom. Harry was pawing underneath his Uncles lounge chair in his study when the thought hit him.

He could use the Point Me charm! Why hadn't he thought of that in the first place? With irritable huff Harry went to his room and pulled his wand from his pillow.

"Point Me, Uncle Victor's secret."

Harry followed his wand and in turn led him to the door of 211C. He stared at the old wood for only a moment before using Alohomora and opening the door.

No wonder no one lived in it. The flat had a dark tone to it that would put anyone off. Harry took a few more steps in before shutting the door. He held his wand in his hand and recited the Point Me charm once more.

He followed it to a closet and froze, because this was it. Once he opened that door and saw what was in it he would have to search out Sherlock.

Harry was not as apprehensive as he had been. Maybe it was just resignation, but Harry knew deep down that wasn't the case. If he were honest with himself he would say he was excited and that was something he didn't expect. So, opening the door wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

Inside were a small TV and a VCR with three tapes on top. They were labeled with letters that looked like initials-A.J.T, B.F.J and C.A.L.

Harry picked up the tape on the top and held it in his hands before turning the TV on and leaning down to place to place it in the VCR. It felt heavier than it really was as he placed it in the opening and pushed.

The speakers crackled for only a moment before the blurry image of a figure came into view. It came into sharp focus moments later to reveal a young woman crying next to the base of a tree. She appeared to be tied to it. She had many gashes and a large bruise on her cheekbone. Some shuffling came from of screen before the unmistakable voice of his Uncle.

_"You shouldn't cry Caroline. In fact, you should be thrilled. You get to be a part of something great!"_

The woman starts crying louder and it appears as though she were hyperventilating. If Harry listens closer he can here pleading mixing in with sobs. There's a large put upon sigh then he sees his Uncle's figure enter the screen.

He squats in front of her and the sound of whispered conversation can be heard before he sees his Uncle's hand lift the back of his shirt and pull out a knife, and rise up high-Harry shuts the TV of and ejects the tape and places it back.

His breathing is heavy and his hands are stilling shaking by the time he gets back to his room. He stands in front of his bed in open shock before falling face first onto it. What was he going to do?

Well, he knew what he needed to do, but the problem was his Aunt. She was going to be devastated when she found out. There was no way he could _not_ do anything because his conscience wouldn't allow it not to mention the beings that brought him here. With a heavy sigh Harry rolled off the bed and shuffled out of his room and headed for the front door.

The air was a nit nippy but unbearable. He sat on the front step and just watched life as it went by. It was really too late to look for Sherlock today so he would have to do it in the morning because who knew how long it would take to find him?

* * *

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon. He rolled over and looked at the time and sighed. Today was going to be a long day but first things first. He got out of bed and got dressed then grabbed his wand and accioed his money he had been saving since he was fourteen. He stared at the bundle forlornly for only moment before pocketing it as well as his wand.

His Aunt was in the kitchen humming along with a song on the radio. She turned as he shuffled into the room and tried to snag a piece of bacon. His stops him and gives him a fond smile before shooing him into the dining room.

Tea and breakfast followed not to long after.

"Are you going out for bit?"

Harry nods his and picks at his eggs." Yeah, going to do a bit of walking around and maybe try to make some friends."

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea! If you do be sure to bring them around so I can meet them." Harry gives her a wary smile and drinks a little tea to cover up his nervousness

His Aunt laughs and he looks at her questioningly over the over the rim of his cup. "Don't be so nervous! A nice boy like you will have no trouble making friends."

This makes Harry's mood lift and he gives her a smile, which she returns.

Once breakfast was done he was out the door and ducking into the nearest ally. He used Point Me and started walking.

* * *

The guy went to bloody Cambridge University!

Of course he went to school at a place like this. It was imposing and beautiful rolled into one. It reminded him a little of Hogwarts. Harry knew he couldn't just wonder aimlessly through the school but he couldn't just stand there either.

Once he got closer to the entrance of the school he noticed a group of people that looked like tourists and low and behold they were. A tour guide was motioning everyone forward when he got there and followed them as they headed off.

About half an hour into the tour Harry slipped off to the loo and used Point Me and followed it for several minute; only stopping when a person insight was in sight and on one occasion being stopped and herded back to the tour group.

He continued once he was able slip away again but became worried when his wand would shift erratically whenever he would get closer to his target. It took only a second for Harry to come to the conclusion that Sherlock was messing with him.

Harry was certain he was watching from somewhere close by so he put his wand away and waited. It didn't take long before a tall figure appeared in the hallway. He had a very confident walk that would look odd on anyone else. The click of his shoes gave off an air of importance along with the school uniform he wore. He had dark curly hair that framed an aristocratic face.

The eyes where what made everything inside him freeze. They were grey and sharp, which brightened them to look silver. They were looking straight through him and Harry almost thought that the man knew everything about him.

"What was that you were using just now?" Harry's eyes widen at the question but he pulled himself together fast and pointed an accusing finger at the person in front of him.

"How long were you following me?" The man arch's an eyebrow and moves a little closer.

"Maybe I should be asking the samething but I already know the answer. No, the right question is why? My brother did not enlist you because you lack the experience of a professional. You are in fact sixteen and live with your relatives in the country. You mother raised you but died recently. Your father was not in the picture, but not because he abandoned you. No, he died before you were born. Hence the reason you are living with relatives. You have never seen me but know who I am because you waited for me when you realized I was avoiding you. It also appears that you are on some kind of mission; that's why you're looking for me."

"How did you know all of that?" Harry is amazed and shocked and guess's it shows on his face because Sherlock gets this proud look on his face.

"I didn't know. I simply observed." He says it with pride and Harry has to give him that it is something to be proud of.

"You didn't get my name from all that did you?" Harry asks with an amused grin, which quickly vanishes with Sherlock's answer.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I don't know your name." A glare is sent his way but it doesn't faze him.

Harry sighs and moves back to regain some personal space. "I'm Harry Perevell. I heard from someone that you might be able to help me."

Sherlock motions for him to continue. "I found something…a tape. A man is in it and he has this woman. Long story short he kills her. I don't know who she or the man is but I have heard you might be able to." Sherlock scoffs at him.

"You know who is doing it. It's someone close to you, but related only by marriage." Harry's jaw drops in shock.

"You do not wish for the spouse; who _is_ related by blood, to find out about this. You want to protect her so you have sought me out; hoping that I will help you."

Harry stares at Sherlock but startles as the man turns and starts walking away. Harry jogs to catch up to him and stops him by grabbing his elbow.

"Why are you leaving? Aren't you the least bit curious about it?" He was told that this would interest Sherlock but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"There is nothing there of interest to me, and it is not my job to protect your Aunt's feelings." He pulls his arm loose and starts walking again and all Harry can do is stare.

Just before he turns the corner an idea hits him. Sherlock wants to be challenged and Harry can do that. He holds up his wand and apparates.

It's amusing to see a person like Sherlock jump and take several steps back like he's ready to run. It takes no time at all for Sherlock to recover and try to figure out how he's done it.

Harry is hiding his wand behind his back with one hand and silently hopes that Sherlock has some ideas of personal space because he's sure if Sherlock had it his way he would tackle him to try and take it.

"So, you can teleport. Very interesting…what else can you do?" Harry smirks at him and motions him closer.

"I may be willing to show you if…you help me." Sherlock scowls at him and huffs in frustration.

"I already told you why I do not wish to! Why do you insist on this?"

"Your right about everything…I do know who it is and I am trying to protect my Aunt. That's the reason I need your help." Sherlock rolls his eyes at this but let's Harry continues.

"It might be dangerous, because he has more than one tape so it means he's killed more than once. But if you do this for me I will show you what else I can do."

Sherlock smirks and his eyes brighten with excitement, which makes Harry smile a little.

"Dangerous, why that's all you had to say!" Harry's smile goes flat but Sherlock doesn't notice as he begins walking again, but stops and turns to Harry with a questioning look.

"Problem?" Harry rolls his eyes and he rushes to catch up as Sherlock starts walking again.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it! If you did review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is finally here! As always I would like to thank all those that took the time to read, add, and review. This is unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes.**

**KyuubiChild717:I do have plans for Mycroft so keep a look out! I really don't want Mrs. Hudson to get hurt but you never know.**

**Luc:Harry my AU has Harry dieing after the confertation in The Forbidden Forest and be contacted to watch over Sherlock. Reead a little more and these will answer the rest of your questions.  
**

**tamzingrace:Kudos to you for seeing that! Yes, he does live in the city.  
**

***Disclaimer*  
**

* * *

The ride home was unbearable. If Harry looked back he would say it all started at the train station. The wait in line was long and quite between the two of them. Sherlock didn't seem like the type to like small talk but when they were the next in line Sherlock turned and asked him one question.

"So where are we headed?"

"Uh, London, I live at 221 Baker Street. "

Sherlock's eyes narroweded and his face tighten with an unreadable expression before turning and walking up to the window. Harry gave Sherlock's back a confused look.

Something just happened, but the question was what? He replayed the conversation in his head but nothing came to mind so he decided to just list it under the 'Weird Things About Sherlock' that he was making.

Sherlock was quite the whole ride and practically stormed out of the train car once they reached their destination. Harry had to jog to catch up as well as apologize to people that had the misfortune of being in Sherlock's way.

OK, maybe Sherlock was upset about something, but the question as to what still alluded him.

Once they were outside Sherlock hailed a cab and got in and sighed in irritation when Harry didn't follow. "Well? Get in already! The cabbie isn't going wait for you all day!"

Harry glared at Sherlock and got in. "I hope you know you are going to be the one paying."

Sherlock scoffed before giving the address to the cabbie. "Of course I am going to pay. It's obvious to anyone that you don't have the money to spare."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he turned angrily in his seat to face Sherlock. "OK that's enough. I don't know if you're always like this because we just met-"

"Yes, I have been told on many occasions that I am in fact arrogant and insufferable to be around."

Harry's eyes widen at the statement and he clears his throat to take up the awkward feeling that settles over him.

"That may or may not be true. I haven't been around you long enough to say either way, but I can tell something is bothering you."

Sherlock sits with an unreadable expression on his face before saying something so fast Harry has to ask him to repeat it.

"I said, you live in the city, not the country. I missed something."

Harry sighs in frustration. "You're telling me that you have been a in a foul mood all this time because you got something wrong?"

"I have _not_ been in a foul mood. I have just been engrossed in the fact that I misinterpreted something about you."

"It seems more like a tantrum then scholarly thought to me" Says Harry with a slight upturn of lips.

"You are entitled to your own opinion. No matter how wrong or off they may be." Harry rolls his eyes and looks out his window.

After a few minutes of silence Harry glances at Sherlock from the corner of his eye. The man was annoying him to no end! How was he supposed to work with someone like that or protect them for that matter?

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He needed to become friends with this man, or at least someone that Sherlock knew he could rely on. Friendship was the first and best option though and the best way to gain friendship was by being honest.

With a new sense of determination Harry turns his head and gives a little smile. Sharp gray eyes glance at him briefly before returning to the window.

"I used to live in the countryside with my mum. I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle when she uh, passed, so you were right about me living in the country at least at some point."

Sherlock's head snaps around to face him. His eyes have such an intense look that it almost feels like he's looking into his very core. It was unsettling but not altogether uninvited. In fact, Sherlock's intelligence captivated him.

How someone could look at something or someone and just know was just amazing. Some of his thoughts must show because Sherlock averts his eyes and to look out the window again.

Although his body language looks relaxed his hands are clenched into fists. The skin of his hands stretched over the sharp bones of long fingered hands. Then it hits Harry, this man, is someone who others scorn and despise in one way or the other. People either avoided or pick on him; so any kindness showed towards him is a shock.

It kind of reminded him of how he felt when Mrs. Weasley would fuss over him. That always made him feel uncomfortable, but he was thankful for it in the end. It was nice to have someone look out for you when the ones that were supposed to didn't.

Harry's eyes lingered on the tense figure beside him before turning his gaze back towards the window. He watched buildings and people fly by without really acknowledging them. Sherlock Holmes was a genius and thought himself above it all. When he was in fact just another person looking for his place in the world and Harry decided that he would do all he could to help him find it.

* * *

His Aunt was outside with a relieved smile and rushed up and gave him a hug before he was even out of the cab.

After a brief hug she pulled back and gave him a once over before releasing him. "I know your sixteen and can take care of yourself but please call and check in if you're going to be gone longer than two hours. I was so worried about you!"

Harry gave her fond smile which was returned before his Aunt's attention turned to Sherlock. "I see you made a friend while you were out." Sherlock had plastered a smile on his face but his aunt didn't seem to notice.

"Hullo, you must be Harry's Aunt Mrs.-?" He offered his hand and she took it in a brief handshake.

"Mrs. Hudson dear and you are?" She gave him an amused smile when Sherlock did a little bow.

"Sherlock Holmes" He said with pride.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Well, why don't we go in? I sure you could use a good cup of tea." Harry and Sherlock followed.

* * *

They both sat at the table while his Aunt was making tea; well _he_ was sitting, Sherlock was practically vibrating in his chair.

"Stop it!" Harry hissed.

Sherlock glared at him but stopped fidgeting. Only a few minutes later he was doing it again. Harry glared at him but it didn't really have an effect. In fact, Sherlock leaned back in his seat and began rocking on the back two legs of the chair. He was being challenged and there was no way he was backing down.

When Sherlock rocked back the tip of Harry's trainer touched the bottom the chair. Sherlock's eyes went wide as he fell backwards and landed with a grunt on the floor. His Aunt rushed in and fused over Sherlock as he got up. Once she was assured he was fine she went into the kitchen to get the tea tray.

"Touché Mr. Perevell but now you may want to watch yourself." Sherlock said with an air of indifference.

Harry smirked. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I am going to get you back for what you did and it's going to be a thousand times worse than getting knocked over while sitting in a chair." This was all said in a matter of fact way and made Harry's stomach twist in apprehension.

The tense silence as broken when his Aunt entered the room and set the tea tray down. "Here we are boys!"

She poured the tea into three cups and placed them in front of them. "How do you take your tea dear?"

"Two lumps of sugar and no milk." Then sighs irritably when he sees Harry mouth '_say please_' but he ignores it. Mrs. Hudson didn't seem to mind and he wasn't about to do as he's told. Especially by someone younger than him, and definitely not after being tipped over in his chair.

She hands him his tea than makes Harry his before beginning on her on. "So, where did you two meet?" This question was directed at Harry who looked at Sherlock but he ignored him favor of his tea.

"Well I decided to go for a train ride and ended up at Cambridge University. They were having a tour there and I was curious so I went along. That's when I bumped into Sherlock." Harry said all this in a rush. He really didn't like lying to his Aunt but it had to be done.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows with the rushed explanation but didn't comment. "Oh how lovely! Your parents must be proud."

"Yes, mummy is very pleased but I fear I may disappoint her because I am thinking about dropping out." Harry looks over at Sherlock with an inquisitive expression but it is ignored.

His Aunt gives Sherlock an understanding smile and pats the arm that rests on the table. "I'm sure you have your reasons dear. You seem like a smart young man and I am sure your mum will support whatever decision you make."

A silent moment passes before Sherlock clears his throat and abruptly stands and excuses himself to the loo. He sees Harry gives him a concerned look before he leaves.

* * *

Sherlock stood in front of the bathroom mirror with the water on lost in thought.

He had never been treated with such kindness before. Mrs. Hudson was nice to him even though he didn't use manners. She didn't judge him, and that was something people always did! It made him feel awkward but it also made him feel welcomed.

Harry was different story all together. He was the first person to ever treat him like a normal person. He thought his observations were amazing and seemed to care about his feelings. No one has ever really cared about that. Well, his mummy did, but that was because she was supposed to.

It seemed like he had to sides to him. There were times he looked world weary and at other times he looked like the shiny eyed youth he as supposed to be. He had other secrets that Sherlock didn't know about and he was determined to find out.

A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts. He washed his hands and turned off the water and dried his hands. Harry was on the other side with concern still etched in his features. "Hey you all right?"

Sherlock shakes himself out of his stupor. "Yes to both."

"Both?" Harry asks in confusion.

Sherlock sighs before moving Harry aside so he could start walking down the hall towards Harry's room. "Yes I am fine and yes I will eat dinner here. Now hurry and tell your Aunt. We have much to discuss." Then he's in Harry's room.

It's clean which strikes him as odd because teenage boys and messy are usually in the same sentence. Nothing really jumped out at him so he heads over to the closet and opens it and turns on the light. "Hey, get out of there!"

Oh bother, maybe he would get a chance to rummage later. With a sigh he turns the light off and shuts the door. "So it seems obvious to me that we can't begin our investigation until your Aunt is asleep. Do you think she would mind me staying the night?"

Harry rolls eyes before jumping onto his bed." No, she would be absolutely thrilled by the idea."

"Wonderful! So, what time does she go to sleep?" asks Sherlock.

"About nine but sometimes ten. It depends what's on the telly."

Sherlock sighs in irritation but nods in agreement. "Will you be OK with that or will that be late for you?"

"I'm not seven. I can handle staying up late." Harry says.

"Right, sorry." He didn't sound very sorry about it at all.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Well I am going the telly until dinner's ready want to join me?

"I don't watch crap telly." Harry gives Sherlock a smile before getting off the bed and walking out of his room. Sherlock gives the closet one last look before he follows suite. He would get to that later. Preferably when Harry was asleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Review and let me know!**


End file.
